Because, You Belong to Me: Chapter 6
by Itadakimasu96
Summary: The other chapters can be found on under the username Itadakimasu96 (Chapter 2 has be deleted by the website so it might not be there for a while) This chapter is linked here due to explicit content, man x man, mephadow! If you are underage, or dislike any of the things listed earlier, DO NOT READ!


_The air was too warm and thick. I could almost feel it weighing down on my skin._

_"S-stop..."_

_He jerked me towards him by my legs, pushing forward, grinding against my hips. He rocked up and down between my thighs, my face reddening even more, if that was possible._

_He leaned forward and pressed his face into my neck._

_"I want to make you scream, so badly."_

_He snaked his hands up the bottom of my shirt. I wanted to push him off of me, but my body refused to let me. He sat back and looked at me for a moment._

_Abruptly, he dragged his nails through the skin on my stomach._

_"A-ah! Mephiles!"_

_He pressed his fingers into the red welts underneath my shirt. I moaned involuntarily as the pain lit up in my nerves._

_"Hmm..."_

_He pressed harder until my body shuddered._

_"...Please, s-stop..."_

_I felt so tired and heavy, like I couldn't breathe._

_He unbuttoned and pushed my shirt open, eyeing the jagged markings._

_"...You seem to like the pain."_

_I gasped as he leaned over and ghosted his lips over the puffy wounds._

_"I did not expect you to be a masochist. Even with the drugs."_

_He stared at me and flattened his hands onto my sore stomach._

_"Ah...g-get off...of me..."_

_"Somehow, I do not believe that is what you truly desire."_

_He slid his hands across my skin until he pressed his nails into my sides, the feeling shooting straight to my groin. He watched my face._

_"All you have to do is say yes."_

_With much effort, I turned my head away from his._

_"N-no..."_

_He dug his nails in harder and I gasped before I could stop myself, the pain tingling in my sides. It was becoming increasingly harder to resist him, especially with my mind so fogged up._

_"Stop lying, if you want it, say yes."_

_His eyes were impatient, hungry._

_"...M-Mephiles, I-"_

_Without hesitation, he raked his claws down my sides. A haif-pained, half-pleasured scream tore from my throat as he yelled harshly._

_"Say yes!"_

_I could feel blood trickle out of the scratches._

_"Yes!'_

_"Louder!"_

_"YES! P-PLEASE, YES!"_

_I was suddenly flipped onto my stomach, my face smashed into the couch cushion. He harshly ripped the shirt from my shoulders, using it to bind my wrists together behind my back. The shorts and underwear were savagely torn from my legs. Everything was moving so fast, I began to feel dizzy._

_His weight shifted on the couch and I was suddenly pulled up onto my knees, straddling his waist. He propped himself up on the couch arm as I slumped onto his chest. I faintly heeard him shift something around until he pushed me up by my arm._

_"Sit up."_

_I closed my eyes. Myhead was swimming from my upright position as I leaned slightly against the back of the couch. I felt something smooth and cold touch my face and I opened my eyes to something I didn't recognize. At first._

He can't be serious...

_He chuckled as my eyes widened and I attempted, but failed, to move back._

_He was holding a frighteningly large, penis-shaped vibrator up to my face. His hand shot up and grabbed a fist-ful of my hair, holding my head steady as he pressed it up to my lips, trying to force it into my mouth. I squeezed my eyes shut and pulled my lips into a thin line, fighting against him._

_"I suggest you open your mouth, or this will be very uncomfortable. For you, at least."_

_I paused before reluctantly parting my lips. He shoved the entire length into my mouth. I gagged and my eyes watered, but he continued to push it to the back of my throat for a few moments before pulling it away. I coughed as he released my hair. He trailed the device down my neck and collarbone, turning on the vibration when he stopped at one of my nipples. I cringed and he lowered the vibrator to my inner-thigh. He moved closer to me and whispered in my ear._

_"I am going to make you scream my name."_

_He suddenly shoved the device into me as deeply_ _as it would go. I didn't even realize I was screaming until my ears stopped popping. The pulsation was so strong, which, unfortunately, wasn't too displeasing._

_"Aaaaahhh..."_

_A hoarse moan escaped my sore throat and I was so exhausted, I slumped onto his shoulder._

_"Sit up straight."_

_He pushed me up with a hand on my chest, just for me to slump back down to his shoulder anyway._

_"Disobedient, hmm?"_

_He turned up the setting and rammed the device in even deeper._

_"AAGH! F-FUCK!"_

_I could feel myself tear due to the too-wide fit. I sat up and tensed, too afraid to let my weight drop. The vibrations were so strong they actually made my insides hurt. I felt so full I thought I might puke._

This bastard is trying to kill me...

_"Mephiles...I...I can't..."_

_He angled his hand and grinded the wriggling tip into a particularly sensitive spot._

_"AH!"_

_I clenched my bound fists behind my back, fighting the urge to lean forward._

_"You cannot what?"_

_"...I-I, ugh...no m-more..."_

_"...Down here, you do not seem to mind."_

_He roughly grabbed my half-hard member and gave it a harsh tug._

_"N-no!"_

_I forced my back to remain straight as he began to pump me faster._

_"Look at that, it hardenedup in my hand. You must want more."_

_My legs threatened to collapse under the sensation_.

This is so fucking wrong...

_"Mephiles...please...d-don't"_

_Suddenly, he turned the setting to full-force and repeatedly rammed the tip into my prostate, stroking me in time._

_"AAAAAHHHNNN!"_

_If I didn't grab onto something, I was going to die. I turned the top of my body to use the back of the couch for support, grasping at the fabric. My lungs burned for air, all of the heat from before pooled into my stomach as I grew close to release._

_"Mephiles! I-I'm about to- NGH!"_

_He pressed the vibrator in harder._

_"I c-can't hold it a-anymore! AH!"_

_Just as I felt myself about to release, he ripped the device from my body, shoving himself into it's place._

_I fell back, my arms smashed inbetween my back and the couch as he hovered over me. He wrapped his arm around my waist and pounded directly into my prostate. I threw my head back and screamed as pain and pleasure shot up my spine. I heard my hip give a sickening "pop" noise, as I came between our bodies. I felt his warmth spread into me as he reached under me and untied my hands._

_Just as he removed himself, nothing but pain washed over me. Black dots began to cloud my vision and I struggled to keep my eyes open._

_Only catching a glimpse of his face, I blacked out._


End file.
